the doctors new song 2
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: ten years after the events of the doctors new song one
1. Chapter 1

the doctors new song two

prologue

the say everything that is was began with a dream most people will disagree with that due to religion but to the people of ferelden that is one phrase they agree with for they dreamt of a hero that will deliver them from evil and that dream came into form of a man but not just any man but an alien that just went by the name of the doctor but t their surprise he didnt come alone he came with the knights of the silver who were once evilbeings that are now deicated to help riding the univesre of evil and their the doctor helped make this dream a reality thus far .  
>once the blight was over and the darkspawn iradicated the planet of atmora was peace and the entire planet was united under the doctors banner who was raised as their king but unknown to the people that a dark day was coming to the house of smith one that wll shake the very foundation of the empire. as peace settled the people began to show inhuman abilities one group known as the inhumans due to their supriorer physical abities became the ether the doctors army against any planet invader or became part of the knights of the silver along with these inhumans another group was formed the elementists who had the abilities to manipulate one element that being earth, fire, water, and air but to everyones surprise the doctors triplet children had the abilities to manipulate all four elements. as the people began to celebrate the peace the was brought under the now immortal house of smith due to the makers gift the people celeberated that the doctor help give the dwarf king steelix a heir by agree that doctors dwarf child should be raised by the dwarf king and queen due to them not being able to have an heir so the the doctors son jetrix was adoped by the dwarves as one of own and queen river was okay with because it insured the dwarf queens happiness and the child was raised as a friend of the warriors as the doctors triplet daughters where calling themselves.<p>

now if you please let me tell this story that takes place sometime in the future 


	2. Chapter 2

the doctors new song 2

chapter one : the accident

It has been more the years since peace settle on the planet atmora in which the doctor settled and ruled with fair judgement crime went down to an all time low the kights of the silver circle had kept peace in the universe and the universe was united under the the flag of the house of smith ( the doctor) . ten years and all the races in the universe were finally posperious and the planet atmora was known as the center . but like all peace something bad was about to happen more surprisingly to the doctors eldest daughter keikeo the silver tongue. the day started of as any normal day first breakfast then training so they can focus their bending with the promise of being care of course. but unknown their mother is that they are the teachers and they teach the class. each sister taught the element they were a master at keikeo is earth, kagomei is water, while kirara is air and fire. so lets begin with kagomei

" ok class where did we leave off yesterday you in the front lu ten." keikeo asked

" we left off with seeing how long we can keep are bending going mrs. keikeo." the student of earth repled

" lu ten you can look your girlfriend in the eyes and not at the ground and also can you also tell us why we train in the riuns of old castles." keikeo asked

" well let me guess earth is all around us." he answered correctly

" exactly and lu ten my parents want meet you by the after training today and now break into groups and practice want we did yesterday and be careful these old ruins are not exactly stable." keikeo stated

after few hours some of the trainees where making progess unknown that a youngster had found and was standing under a loose piece of stone that out of nowhere gave way he would of been crushed if had not been for keikeos' quick thinking and pushed him out of the only for arm to be crushed beyond repair.

" MY ARM!" keikeo cried out . soon people began swarm only to be pushed aside by lu ten who bended the slab away only to see her arm crushed flat. scooping her up he took off towards the castle at the speed of a cheetah due to his earth bending helping him.

castle " sire there is a earthbender heading to the castle at top speed he is carrying your daughter she appears to be in pain sir." a knight stated as he bowed in front of the doctor.  
>" let him in." the doctor stated as he stood with a look of pure terror on his face<p>

an hour later

" she is safe your majesty but her right arm was not saveable had to remove but also she can't regenerate lost limbs sire." the castle doctor stated in grim voice " you did your best aslong as my daughter is alright and not dead go get yourself some dwarven ale from the cellar my treat."he doctor stated

" yes sire." the castle doctor answered as he left.

"your majesty i'm sorry about keikeo." lu ten said

" thank you and you are?" the doctor asked

" lu ten keikeos boyfriend sire and i'm the one who got her here at the speed of a cheetah sire." lu ten answered with a bow

" ok so you are the mysterious boyfriend eh." the doctor replied

" yes sire i am." lu tein answered " how long will she be out sire?"

" two days mainly three." the doctor answered

" enough time then for the project thought of in case a metal such as keikeo and me lost a limb we can build a new limb out of metal and still be able to bend earth on and it would be my honor to make such arm sire." lu ten answered

"you do this and you can marry her when she comes of marrying age ok?" the doctor stated "ok." lu ten answered

three days had past when kiekeo finally woke to see lu ten her boyfriend standing over her with grin

" lu ten what happened i can't feel my right arm?" she asked sleepishly

" there was an accident a toddler wonder into the training area and was about to be crushed by a falling stone slab if you hadn't pushed him out of the way he would of died and you can't feel your right arm because it was crushed and removed but before you freak why don't you sit up please" he explained

" why shouldn't i freak out my right arm is going and now i a freak and now a cripple who wants a cripple ruler.?" keikeo stated as tears welled up

" one you are still beautiful to me secon you are not a freal and lastly why don't you look down at your arm." he listed

after keikeo dried her eyes she did as she was told and was surprised to silver arm where her right arm was.

" how is it that have a silver arm lu ten did you make this your self knowing i would be able to bend metal and use this metal to earth bend as well?" keikeo asked

" yes keikeo i did and i spent the last three days while you were unconcious to make it and i had called a break from earth training to do so." he stated

"oh does my dad know about us by the way?" she asked

"yes and don't worry hes cool if you want to marry me when you become of age to marry." he stated

" i know and love you lu ten limb smither ." she said as she hugged her boyfriend

" i love you to keikeo silver arm." lu ten said as he hugged back


End file.
